Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin
by KagamineKen
Summary: Fic ini di persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, jadi mohon maaf bila GaJe / Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan/ "Bagaimana ya keadaan Kaito" / "Len, beli coca cole saja kok lama banget sih?" / "J-jadi, Rin. Apa kau menerimaku?"


**O****tanjoubi Omedetou, Kagamine Rin and Len**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Fic ini di persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, jadi mohon maaf bila GaJe / Warning : OOC, AU / **  
**"Bagaimana ya keadaan Kaito" / "Len, beli _coca_ _cole_ saja kok lama banget sih?" / ****"J-jadi, Rin. Apa kau menerimaku?"**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**OOC, AU, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, Typo(s) Bertebaran, Alur Kecepetan, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V **

Hai, namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku adalah salah satu anggota Vocaloid. Pasti yang menjadi pertanyaan kalian sekarang adalah : apa itu Vocaloid, betul? Pasti salah! Tapi tak apa. Aku akan tetap menjelaskannya.

Vocaloid itu adalah suatu band yang terdiri laki-laki, perempuan dan… err…. Laki-laki bermasalah gender contohnya seperti Piko dan Gakupo.

Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung. Apakah mereka berdua itu adalah laki-laki atau perempuan.

Aku tinggal di rumah Voca bersama para anggota Vocaloid.

"Rin, kau sedang apa?" ujar seorang wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ yang di _twintail _dengan wana mata senada –Hatsune Miku.

Miku adalah sahabtaku sebelum aku masuk ke Vocaloid, Miku juga adalah anggota Vocaloid. Dia itu adalah Vocaloid pertama loh..

"Tidak kok"

"Ya sudah, temani aku ke mall yuk?"

"Boleh" ucapku.

Lalu akhirnya kami berdua pergi ke mall. Sebenarnya, besok Len ulang tahun. Jadi, ya sekalian buat beli hadiah untuk dia.

Besok aku dan Len ulang tahun. Len adalah seorang bocah _shota _berambut _Honeyblonde_ sepertiku dia memiliki _ponytail_ yang acak-acakan. Intinya secara fisik dia sangat mirip denganku.

Setelah berkeliling mall selama tiga jam bersama Miku, akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah.

**~In Voca House~**

"_Tadaima"_ ucapku dan Miku berbarengan.

"_Okaeri~ _Rin-chan, Miku-chan" ucap seorang berambut _pink_ –Luka Meigurine.

Luka-nee adalah orang tertua di rumah Voca ini. Dia yang selalu mengurusi rumah Voca ini. Contohnya : menyapu, mengepel, bahkan memasak. Dan bias ku akui masakannya itu sangat enak.

Dia (Luka) sudah seperti ibuku sendiri.

**Skip Time!**

**Esoknya**

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan Len, apa ada yang mengingatnya?

Jujur, aku sangat menantikan _surprise_ dari teman-temanku di rumah Voca ini.

Aku mulai mengucek mataku dan mulai beranjak dari kasurku. Aku mengambil salah satu bajuku dari lemari baju, lalu mandi (Note : di rumah Voca, semua kamar ada kamar mandinya).

Selesai mandi aku langsung keluar dari kamarku. Aku sudah membayangkan, saat aku keluar kamar. Aku akan di sambut oleh teman-temanku. Akan ada banyak hiasan. Dan aku akan di suruh tiup lilin.

Tetapi saat aku keluar, ternyata mereka semua sedang melakukan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari, Piko sedang menyabotase Wi-Fi tetangga sebelah. Gakupo sedang memotong terong dengan _Katana_nya. Len sedang memainkan _RoadRoller_ku. Miku lagi menanam _negi_. Kaito sedang ngiler liatin iklan es krim di tv.

Sedangkan, Luka-nee sedang memasak. Sumpah! Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan mereka semua TT_TT.

Ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling buruk selama hidupku.

Aku mulai mencoba mendekati Miku dan menepuknya dari belakang.

Oh tidak. Miku jatuh ke dalam kolam _neginya_. Sekarang aku langsung kabur secepat mungkin. Sampai Miku berdiri dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Siapa yang mendorongku?" ucap Miku sambil berdiri, jujur kalau Miku ngamuk. Aku sangat takut. Karena dia pernah ngamuk sampai menghancurkan rumah Voca ini, karena Luka-nee lupa membeli _negi_.

Semuanya langsung diam. Karena Miku sudah mengeluarkan _dark aura_nya. Dengan muka lugu, aku langsung menunjuk ke arah Kaito yang sedang memakan es krim.

"Oh, jadi kau yang mendorongku?" ucap Miku dengan seringai jahatnya.

"E-eh? B-bukan a-aku" ucap Kaito yang uda mulai merinding.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Kaito sayang" ucap Miku dengan seringainya yang makin lebar.

"A-apa? Miku tadi memanggilku 'Kaito sayang'? ah manisnya" ucap Kaito yang sudah berbunga-bunga hatinya.

"Ayo ikut aku ke kamarku~" ucap Miku.

"E-eh? _Demo_, kita kan belum menikah Miku-chan" ucap Kaito blushing.

"Tidak apa-apa kok~"

Akhirnya Miku menarik tangan Kaito ke kamarnya, dan alhasil.

**PRANG! BUAK! CTAK! GEDEBAK ! GEDEBUK! **

Beberapa saat kemudian, Miku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ya keadaan Kaito" gumam Len dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tapi aku masih bias mendengar suaranya.

Oh, _kami-sama_. Maafkanlah hambamu ini, yang sudah membuat manusia _baka_ tidak berdosa di bunuh oleh Miku.

Setelah peristiwa itu, aku pergi ke dapur untuk melihat Luka-nee yang sedang memasak.

"Luka-nee, kau ingat tidak ini hari apa?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan hari jumat, memangnya kenapa?" aku langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Tidak apa" jawabku singkat.

Aku pergi ke luar untuk berjalan-jalan. Jujur aku sedang sangat tidak mood, berada di rumah.

Masa bisa-bisanya sih mereka tidak mengingat ulang tahunku? Aku sendirinya saja ingat ulang tahun Len.

Ya sudahlah, aku pergi cari hadiah untuk Len saja (note : kemarin Rin tidak menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Len).

Aku pergi ke mall untuk membeli _banana cake_ untuk Len. Saat di tengah jalan (ini masih di mall) aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"_i-ittai_" desahku.

"Ah, _sumimasen_" ucap orang itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Len?" ucapku.

"Rin? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Len.

"Tadi aku membeli _banana cake _di sini"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka pisang?"

"Tidak, aku membeli ini untukmu. _Tanjoubi omedetou_ Len" ucapku sambil memberikan cake itu padanya.

"Wah, _Arigatou _Rin. Aku juga membelikanmu ini" ucap Len sambil memberikan aku sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ yang sedang memegang jeruk (emang ada? -_-).

"Wahh! _Kawai~_ _arigatou _Len" ucapku sambil mengambil boneka itu.

"Rin, kita ke taman kota yuk?" ajak Len.

"Boleh"

Lalu aku dan Len pergi ke taman kota berjalan kaki. Soalnya cumin beberapa meter dari mall ini. Ya sekalian olah raga lah…

Di taman itu kami duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang berwarna putih berduaan. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Len. Tetapi aku masih belum berani menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Len membuka bungkusan _cake _itu dan memakannya. Sedangkan aku masih memeluk boneka yang di berikan oleh Len.

Jujur, sekarang aku makin suka sama Len. Karena, cuman dia. Satu-satunya orang yang mengingat ulang tahunku.

"Rin, kau mau?" Tanya Len sambil menyodorkan _cake_ itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku kurang suka pisang" tolakku.

Lalu, Len kembali memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, Len tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Rin, aku pergi beli minuman dulu ya?" ucap Len.

"Ya" balasku singkat.

Len langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menunggu beberapa menit. Kok dia lama sekali sih? Seingatku, _counter_ minuman tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit menunggu, aku melihat Len berlari dari kejauhan. Dia menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebotol _coca cole_ (nama di samarkan untuk melindungi hak cipta).

"Len, beli _coca_ _cole_ saja kok lama banget sih?" tanyaku sambil membuka tutup _coca cole_ itu.

Len tidak menjawabku. Tiba-tiba saja dia berlutut di depanku. Dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga putih yang amat cantik.

"Rin, sebenarnya aku sudah amat lama menyukaimu. Bahkan ketika kita baru bertemu. Jika kau menerimaku ambil lah bunga _edelweis _ini dari tanganku . tetapi jika kau menolakku ambil lah bunga ini, dan buang" ucap Len.

Spontan, aku langsung menerima bunga itu. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Len juga menyukaiku.

Lalu akhirnya Len kembali duduk di sebelahku.

"J-jadi, Rin. Apa kau menerimaku?" tanyanya, sepertinya dia masih gugup.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu dari dulu" ucapku. Tiba-tiba saja, Len menggenggam tanganku. Bisa kurasakan. Kini wajahku sangat panas.

"Rin, kau tahu apa mitos dari bunga _edelweis?_

"Ng.. tidak, memangnya apa?"

"Katanya, bila kita memberikan bunga ini kepada pasangannya. Maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya" ujar Len.

"Wah! Semoga saja cinta kita juga abadi. Ngomong-ngomong. Tadi, kau kok lama sekali?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengambil bunga _edelweis _ini dari rumah.

"Eh? Jadi ini bukan bunga yang di beli?"

"Hei-hei, Ini bukan sembarang bunga tau! Untuk mengambil ini perlu taruhan nyawa. Dan lagi, ini di ambil oleh pamanku yang sedang berada di Indonesia" ucap Len dengan wajah serius.

"Oh…"

Setelah itu, kami berdua berjalan pulang ke rumah, Len menggandeng tanganku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa _blushing_ sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuka gagang pintu. Di dalam rumah sangatlah gelap. Apakah mereka semua sedang keluar rumah?

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian. Lampunya menyala dan terpampang tulisan **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, RIN DAN LEN**.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Rin dan Len" ucap semua orang yang ada di rumah Voca itu.

"_Minn'a_" ucapku.

"Nah, Rin dan Len. Silahkan tiup lilinnya" ucap Luka-nee.

Lalu aku dan Len meniup lilinnya. Aku sangat senang pada hari ulang tahunku ini. Ternyata semuanya mengingatnya.

Bahkan aku dan Len juga jadian..

**XXX THE END XXX**

**Kenny : hai, ketemu lagi sama Author gaje bin sarap ini**

**Yuca : mohon maaf kalau cerita ini sangatlah GaJe**

**Kenji : dan fic ini di persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Kagamine Len, dan Kagamine Rin**

**Kenny : jadi, sekali lagi. Otanjoubi Omedetou. Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin!**


End file.
